An Old Evil Returns
by NeptuneBabe
Summary: *~Chap 7 is UP!!~*Marron is sick of being the only one that doesn't know how to fly and fight. She decides to learn how (with Piccolo as her teacher). What new secrets will she learn about herself?In this story Bra learns how to fly.
1. Krillin's B-Day

An Old Evil Returns: 

An Old Evil Returns:   
*~~*~~Chapter One~~*~~*  
*~Krillin's B-day~*  
  
AN: This is my second fic ok? So be nice. Flame me if you want to, but I hope you won¹t have to. Pleeze R+R!  
Disclaimer- I do not own DBZ (AN: as if we didn't already know that).  
  
Marron-20  
Pan-11  
Trunks-25  
Goten-24  
Bra-12  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny morning when Krillin first opened his eyes. He looked across his bed to find that 18 wasn't there.   
  
"Now, what's so important that's she's got to do on a Saturday morning?" he said to himself. He hopped out of his bed and went into his bathroom to comb his hair. He hummed a tune as he did.  
  
"You know, ol' Krillin," he said to himself, "It looks like you're getting a bit out of shape. Looks like you'll have to start training again. I know 18 won't like it, but if anything ever happens where Gohan or Piccolo need me, I've got to be ready." He made his way into the kitchen and found a note on the counter that said.  
  
_Dear Krillin,  
Marron and I have gone out to do some shopping. We'll be back later today. I put out some cereal for you, sorry I couldn't make breakfast this morning  
Love, 18  
  
_"Well," Krillin said, putting down the note and reaching for the cereal box, "One thing I won't ever understand about women is their obsession with shopping."  
  
*~~Meanwhile~~*  
Android 18 and Marron were driving down the road to the closest mail deposit. They had gone out earlier that morning to get invitations for Krillin's surprise birthday party that they were planning to throw the next week. When they got their party decorations and etc., they disguised them as shopping bags so Krillin wouldn¹t suspect anything. And to keep him busy, 18 planned to give him a grocery list so they could unpack all the party decorations without him snooping around. 18 dropped the invitations in the mail slot.  
  
"Well, that's it," she said, "Let's go home. I have a huge grocery list to give to your father." Marron giggled as she got into the car and drove off with her mom.   
  
"I don't know if Vegeta will let Bra and Trunks come. And I don't know Pan and Goten that well. I guess I'll just stay in my room and practice the flute during Daddy's party." Marron said.  
  
"Oh no you won't. First of all, if Bulma has anything to say about Krillin's party to Vegeta, she'll get him to let Bra and Trunks go. Secondly, Gohan, Pan, and Goten love your father and I'm sure that they'll like you too. And third and most importantly, we put too much work into this so you're definitely staying with everyone else." 18 said.  
  
"Ok mom." Marron said as they pulled up to Kame's House. Krillin met them outside.  
  
"Hey honey, how was your trip?" he said.  
  
"Oh fine." she said as Krillin gave Marron a hug.  
  
"Do you need help unpacking?" he asked.  
  
"No, what we need you to do is go grocery shopping please. Here is the list."  
  
"Uh, ok." Krillin said, a little surprised. 18 handed the list to him as Marron put the last of the packages on the ground. After giving 18 a kiss on the cheek, Krillin hopped into the car and sped off.  
  
"Ok, let's hurry and hide these in some good places so Krillin won't find them." 18 said.  
  
"Right. How about the attic?" Marron asked.  
  
"Ok. But let's hurry up."   
  
  
*~~One Week Later- Capsule Corp.~~*  
  
"You guys can go, but I'm not going to waste my time going to a stupid party when I can be training." Vegeta said, crossing his arms and looking away.  
  
"Oh c'mon, Vegeta, you¹re always so serious. You need to learn to lighten up and have some fun." Bulma said  
  
"Fun?! I don't know the meaning of fun if I'm not fighting and…"  
  
"Then it's about time you learned! Get in the car now!"  
  
"You are not ordering me around, Bulma!"  
  
"Fine, then I guess I'll just leave you here with no food. Bye." Bulma said, starting up the car as Trunks and Bra got in. Vegeta turned his eyes to Bulma.  
  
"Move over." he said to Trunks as he got in.  
  
"And away we go!" Bulma said, driving off.  
  
"Well, one thing I'm looking foward to is seeing Marron again. I haven't seen her in such a long time," Bra said, "What about you Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to seeing her and Krillin. Mostly everyone."  
  
"This is going to be so much fun! Do you know how long it's been since I've gone to a party?! Like, forever!" Bulma said.  
  
"Humph." Vegeta mumbled.  
  
*~~Kame House~~*  
Earlier that day, 18 had arranged for Krillin to go train with Piccolo until it was time for the party (1 o'clock pm). Krillin thought that he would invite Piccolo to come over for lunch.  
  
"Hey, what are you two up to?" Master Roshi said, coming into the house with a suitcase just as Marron and 18 were unpacking the things from the shopping bags.   
  
"Nothing." Marron said.  
  
"I may be old, but I'm not blind. Now what are two doing? I can certainly tell the difference between real shopping bags and fake ones." Marron and 18 just stared at him for a minute.  
  
"I think it's time to take those magazines away from him. What about you?" 18 said to Marron. Marron nodded in agreement.  
  
"Alright, seeing as you probably won't leave us alone until you learn what we're doing, I'll tell you," 18 said, "Krillin's birthday is today and we're going to have a surprise party for him, ok?"  
  
"What?! You guys never told me this!"  
  
"Well, we didn't expect you to be back from your cruise so soon."  
  
"Fine, I'll unpack my things."  
  
"Well, now that you're here, you can help us set up after you're done unpacking."  
  
"Can I come to the party?"  
  
"Of course. You live here don't you." 18 said as she flipped back some of her hair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*One Hour Later*~*~*~*~*  
Everyone was at the party, enjoying themselves and waiting until Piccolo brought Krillin. Vegeta had isolated himself from the rest of the group (AN: as he would normally do). Pan, Bra, and Marron were sent off to go find some seashells for parting gifts. They had just emerged out of the water with a bag-full of them and were taking off their gear.  
  
"I can't wait until Daddy comes. He'll be so surprised!"  
  
"Yeah." Pan and Bra agreed. Pan and Bra started to fly when they realized that Marron couldn't.  
  
"Sorry." Pan said as she and Bra floated back down.  
  
"Oh, it's ok." Marron said, dropping her head a little.  
  
"You know, I'd rather walk anyway and enjoy the scenery." Bra said.  
  
"Yeah me, too." Pan agreed.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to seeing everyone. I haven't seen Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Chi-chi, and the rest of them for soooo long." Marron said as they continued to walk back to the Kame House (AN: and of course they would take a speed boat the rest of the way).  
  
*~~A field off on an island~~*  
"Ka...........me...........ha...........me...........HAAA!" Krillin's kamehameha went flying towards Piccolo who stood his ground and blocked the blast sent towards him. After he emerged from it, he said,  
  
"I think that's enough for one day."  
  
"Ok, let's go back to my place and have some grub. I'm starving!"  
  
"Fine, let's go."  
  
*~~20 min. Later~~*  
Pan, Marron, and Bra had just arrived with the parting gifts, just as Trunks sensed Piccolo and Krillin's presence.  
  
"Hey guys," He said loudly to get everyone's attention, "I think they're here."  
  
"Alright," Bulma said, "Everyone find a hiding place and turn off the lights."  
  
"Why must we play these stupid games?! He's going to find out we're here anyway so why do we have to hide?!"   
  
"Oh shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma said, putting duct tape over his mouth and tugging him behind the kitchen counter. Vegeta just growled although he had to admit himself that her actions were very clever and that this was just one reason why he loved her. But he could never admit that to anyone else (AN: duh! I didn¹t really need to say that did I? Oh well, whatever ^_~).  
  
"Hey, why are the lights all out?" Krillin asked as he flew down. He and Piccolo walked inside.  
  
"18? Marron? Master Roshi? Turtle? Anyone? Hellooooo!" he said. There was a short pause then........Gohan switched on the lights and everyone yelled,  
  
"Surprise Krillin! Happy Birthday!"  
  
  
*~~~End of Chapter One~~~*  
  
Please r+r!


	2. Marron's Plan

An Old Evil Returns: 

An Old Evil Returns:   
*~~Chapter Two*~~*  
*~Marron's Plan~*  
  
Marron sat in her bedroom and thought about what had happened that day. Everyone was long gone, and it was just 18, Krillin, and herself. Krillin was watching television while 18 was making dinner. Usually, she would help her mother make dinner, but Marron was just not up for it that night. She was staring at her ceiling and was in deep thought. She thought back to when she, Pan, and Bra were getting the seashells earlier. The main thing that stuck out in her mind was the fact that Pan and Bra knew how to fly, but she didn't. She didn't know why this bothered her, but it did. She also thought back to a couple of years ago. She was small. But she remembered when Trunks and Goten battled in the Junior division and Trunks won. Even though she didn't say much, she didn't want to be the one watching. She wanted to be the one in the ring, fighting.  
  
All this time, I've felt that something was missing. Like a piece of the puzzle that is me. I never knew it until now, but it's.......fighting. I know mom and dad don't want me to fight because they didn't want me to be raised that way, but I just can¹t help but think that fighting is a part of who I am. It's in my blood. My dad was trained by Master Roshi and my mother, well, she was born to fight. I wonder who created her. I know that she was a human before she became an android, but no one ever told me who created her and why? However, I can clearly remember the names, Cell, and Cero. No-Jero-no-oh-I know. Gero. Yes, Dr.Gero was my mother's creater, but I still am confused. I don't know the whole story. I'd like to find out, but there's no way my mom and dad would let me ask them something like that.Let alone asking them if they could possibly teach me how to fight.........."Marron thought as 18 walked into the room.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Huh? Ya. Just thinking about things."  
  
"Oh...well, dinner is going to be ready in about 10 minutes ok?"  
  
"K." As 18 walked out of the room and closed the door, she said,  
  
"I wonder what she's thinking about? Probably just what college is going to be like." She walked into the living room and saw Krillin.  
  
"Krillin."  
  
"Yes?" he said, turning off the TV. He could tell it was something important by the look on her face.  
  
"I was wondering...........when should we tell Marron when we're leaving for our second Honey-moon?"  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Not really. I just visited her in her room and she looked like she was worried about going to college or something like that. I just don¹t want to leave her alone if she might need us."  
  
"Look honey," he said, "Whatever is bothering her, she will work it out by herself. She is grown up enough where she can do that now. Besides, I'm afraid if we do try to help her, she will think that we are treating her like a baby for not letting her solve it on her own. I think it would be good to tell her tonight, during dinner. It's a time when the family is relaxed and can tell our problems and things like that so I think that it's the best time."  
  
"You're probably right," 18 said, letting out a big sigh, "Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." she said, kissing him on the cheek. Krillin turned a bright red. 18 laughed as she went into the kitchen.  
  
"It's so cute that he still does that sometimes." she thought.  
  
*~Marron's Room~*  
I've got to think of something where I can go see someone about training me to fight and telling me the whole deal with Dr. Gero and Cell," Marron thought, I know I can find a way to go see someone, but the question is who? Who would be a good trainer?Goten...no.....Gohan? No, he's too busy with Pan probably. Trunks? He's easy to trust and would probably be a good trainer, but I don't know about Vegeta. He scares me sometimes. Hmmmmm..............Oh what about Piccolo? He seems good to trust, and he trained Gohan. He really doesn't do anything since he's not the guardian of the Earth anymore, except maybe meditating. Yes, he's the perfect one. I know he'll be hard on me, but he's the best there is. The hard part will be finding Kame's Place without asking anyone where it is, but I think I heard someone say that it's in the air right under the North Star."  
  
Marron got up from her bed and started searching through her closet for her compass. After she found it, she pointed it to the north and found where the North Star was. I don¹t want anyone finding out where I'm going and why so I can't ask anyone for help. I need to stay clear of anyone I know. So........it looks like I'll have to do this at night. Maybe the day after tomorrow." She got out a backpack and put the compass in it.   
  
"It looks like I'll have to be extra careful about planning this because I¹m going to be traveling a lot."  
  
"Oh, I just got the best idea!" Marron whispered, snapping her fingers,  
  
"I'll make up a form saying that my school would like me to go on a field trip out in the woods. That way, I can go search for Kame's Place without mom or dad knowing. And I'll make it so that there can't be any way for my parents to communicate with the people in charge because we¹ll always be moving........." Marron sat back for a second.  
  
"Oh this is perfect!"  
  
"What's perfect?" 18 said coming into the room. Marron jumped.   
  
"Don't scare me like that, Mom!" Marron said, smiling.  
  
"Sorry. So, what's so perfect?"   
  
"Oh, I just remembered that my school had asked me to come on a field trip out in the woods before we go to college. Now something I can look forward to! The forms should be here in a couple of days."  
  
"Alright. I'll sign them when they get here. Dinner's ready."  
  
"Ok, I'll wash up."18 left the room.  
  
"Man, that was close. Covering this up will be harder than I thought. I think I'll have to do something where I can create the form and put it in the mail slot to send to my house without anyone knowing. I think I'll ask Mom if there are any chores for me to do." Marron thought as she headed into the bathroom to wash. Then she got another idea.  
  
"I know, I'll ask Mom and Dad if I can go shopping for equipment tomorrow and then I can create the form at the puplic library and drop it off at the Postal Office. I'll be set! Goodness, this is easier than I thought."  
  
Marron walked into the kitchen and found 18 setting the table with Krillin. When she got there, everyone sat down. For some reason, there wasn't much talk this time. Marron felt uneasy so she decided to speak.  
  
"Uh, Mom? Dad? Is everything ok?" 18 and Krillin looked at each other and then at their plates. Finally, Krillin spoke.  
  
"Well, sweety, it looks like your Mother and I are going to be gone while you're away on your trip. We¹re going on our second honey-moon."  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Marron said. "I hope you have a lot of fun! Where are you planning to go?"  
  
"You mean you're not upset?" 18 asked. Marron just blinked.  
  
"Why would I be?"  
  
"Well, you seemed upset earlier today. And we didn't want to take a chance of leaving if you needed our support with something."  
  
"Is that what was going on? You guys don't have to worry about me. I can handle things on my own now."  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's cleared up." Krillin said. Dinner went on as usual after that. As Marron got into bed, she stared up at the stars.  
  
"This is going to be so much easier with my parents gone, I don't think I'll even have to create the form or anything! And by the looks of it," Marron looked at the map of the community on her wall (AN: her parents put it up so she would know where to go in case of an emergency and for other educational purposes). "The North Star is not that far away from here!" she laid her head down to sleep just as 18 came in.  
  
"Marron," she said, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Your father and I will be leaving early tomorrow morning. So I'm afraid we won't be able to sign your form."  
  
"Oh, it's ok, Mom. I forgot to tell you that signing was optional."  
  
"Well, have a good trip, Mom." 18 bent down and kissed Marron on the forehead then left after saying good night.  
  
*~Next Morning~*  
Marron woke up to find that there was note next to her dresser. She turned over and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes while reaching for the note. It read:  
  
_Marron,  
Sorry we left so early without saying good-bye, but we had to make our plane. We¹ll be back in about three weeks. Have fun on your field trip with your school. I know you¹ll have lots of fun; I know we will on our Cruise. Bye!  
  
Mom and Dad xoxo  
  
_ "Oh, I didn't know Mom and Dad would leave so early. Oh well. I guess I'll get started packing for tonight. I don't want anyone I know to see me." After Marron got changed and was eating her breakfast, she started to remember the times when she wished he had the skills to fight.  
  
The time that scared me the most was when Majiin Bu was here. I was only small then-I think three years-but I'll never forget when he turned me into...chocolate. Of all things, chocolate! Before, I loved chocolate. It was practically my favorite food. Now, I can¹t even look at the stuff. It was horrible. It felt like i was stuck inside a big, brown, sticky glob. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Even though I was only three, I didn't even put up a fight. I remember when I was finally got turned back; I knew I never wanted something like that to happen to me or someone else again. I vowed that some day I would learn how to fight. Not only to defend myself, but defend others. Now, here's my chance to start making a difference. The only two things I'm afraid of is if I will be accepted to be Piccolo's disciple and two, if I'll ever find Kame's Place! I hope I do." Marron got up and went out to get the things she needed for that night.  
  
*~Later that Night~*  
Marron was taking a short nap before heading out when she was awakened by the phone ringing. She reached over to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sweety, It's Daddy."  
  
"Hi, how are things on the cruise?"  
  
"Just fine. Errgh, 18 stoppit! Not right now! I'm on the phone with Marron." Marron blushed.   
  
"Geez Mom." she whispered.  
  
"Sorry, why didn't you say so?" Marron heard her mom say in the backround.  
  
"Sorry about that, Marron."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"So, when are you leaving for your field trip?"  
  
"Um, tonight. Around ten. That¹s when they're planning to pick us up at the school." Marron hated lying to her parents about big things, but that's a risk she knew she'd just have to take.  
  
"Ok, um here's your Mom." Marron heard Krillin handing the phone to 18.  
  
"Hey Marron."  
  
"Hi Mom."  
  
"You remembered to pack everything right?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Ok then. You be safe and we'll see you in three weeks."  
  
"Ok. Bye Mom, bye Dad!"  
  
"Bye." 18 said.  
  
"Bye." Krillin said. Marron hung up the phone. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was a half-an-hour till ten o'clock.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have time for a shower before I finish packing and leave." she said.  
  
*~Half-hour Later~*  
Marron closed the door to the Kame House. Master Roshi was asleep upstairs with the turtle, so she quietly locked the door and pulled out one of her dino caps. She threw it into the ocean and out popped a jet ski. Marron hopped on and sped off towards the nearest town. She took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Here goes nothin'." she said as she continued on towards the city.  
  
  
*~~~End of Chapter Two~~*  
  
P.S.-Please r+r! And I wanna give a special thanks to my good friend Chibi-Hotaru for helping me with this story. I couldn¹t have done it without you! Sayo ^_~  



	3. Trouble For Marron

An Old Evil Returns   
*~~Chapter Three~~*   
*~Trouble for Marron~*   
Disclaimer-I don¹t own DBZ (wish I did though ^_~)   
Marron zoomed into town and near the edge of the water, closed up her dino cap, and walked into town. She knew that she would have to walk because she only had dino caps for the sea, not for the air.   
  
³Wow, I never knew the city could be so pretty at night. Just look at all the lights!² Marron said to herself.   
  
³Hmm, now let¹s see. If I keep on going straight, then I¹ll come to Kame¹s Place sooner or later I guess.² She took a deep sigh and started walking. Soon, she was right in the middle of the city, next to a strip mall. One of the stores was a dino cap store. Inside, was Trunks who was buying dino caps for Bulma.   
  
³Let¹s see.........I¹ll take the blue one, that one, the green one, the red one, and that one please. Oh and I¹d like a box for them, please.²   
  
³Sure.² said the clerk. As Trunks got out his wallet, he spotted Marron outside.   
  
ŒNow, what¹s she doing here in the city at night?¹ he thought. He gave the clerk the money and went outside to go see Marron with his bag of dino caps with him. Marron was all the way on the other side of the strip mall, next to an ally.   
  
³Hmmmm, I think I¹m going in the right direction.² Marron said, putting her hand on her chin and looking up at the sky. Suddenly, Marron got this queasy feeling in her stomach.   
  
³Well, hello there, precious.² a voice said. Marron jumped and goosebumps popped up all over her skin.   
  
³Who¹s there?² the said in a demanding voice. Although, she was clearly shaking all over.   
  
Silence.   
  
³I said, who¹s there!?² she repeated. This time, she just heard laughter. Suddenly, she saw a shadow move in the ally. Marron stood her guard.   
  
³Now, now, there¹s no need to be hasty.² said the voice. A tall, dark figure stepped out. Marron took a step back. Out came a tall man, with broad shoulders and dark blue hair. He had golden eyes which seemed to mesmerize Marron, but she quickly snapped out of it.   
  
³What do you want?²   
  
³Oh, nothing much...² the man grabbed Marron so fast and pulled her into the ally, that she didn¹t know what hit her.   
  
³Just, a good time.² He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed hard so she couldn¹t get away.   
  
³Let go of me you creep!² she yelled, squirming.   
  
³It¹s no use fighting. Just give in.²   
  
³No!² Marron started kicking him, but he had so much strength and it didn¹t even look like he worked out. He started to learn towards her, squeezing her harder. Marron started thrashing her head.   
  
ŒPlease! Someone help me.¹ Marron thought. He moved closer.   
  
³Let her go.² a voice said. Marron and the man were caught off guard. Marron thought the voice sounded familiar, but she couldn¹t see his face.   
  
³Why should I?² the man said.   
  
³I don Œt have to tell you why.²   
  
³I¹m not giving her up. Not unless you want to challenge me, in which I will squash you like a bug.²   
  
'I'll bury this scrawny kid into the ground.' the man thought.   
  
³RRRRRRR. Fine. But.......I will win.² the man took off his coat and threw it on top of Marron who glared at him.   
  
³Let¹s get this overwith. I have some business to attend to.² the man looked over at Marron in such a way that it made her skin crawl.   
  
ŒPlease, let that other guy win.¹ she thought. A glimse of something shiny caught Marron¹s eye.   
  
ŒThat looks like some type of sword. I don¹t know anyone who has a sword except maybe.....² Marron gasped. The two men stepped forward. The one who attacked Marron sent a punch towards the other. The other man caught his fist and punched him in the stomach and then jabbed his elbow into his back. The man who attacked Marron fell on his knees and was leaning over with his hands on his stomach. He was breathing heavily. Marron ran forward and jumped over the man to greet the guy who saved her.   
  
³Thank you so much, Trunks!² Marron said.   
  
³Hey, I couldn¹t just watch you get hurt by that weird-o. What are you doing here, anyway?²   
  
³Well, what are you doing here?²   
  
³I was picking up some dino caps for my Mom, what are you doing here?²   
  
³I.........can¹t say.²   
  
³Why? Is it something personal?²   
  
³Sort of.........I guess you can say that.²   
  
³You know you can trust me, if you needed to get something off your back. I don¹t want to pressure you into telling me, but maybe I could help. By the look of it, I would say your trying to get somewhere.² Trunks said, pointing to Marron¹s backpack.   
  
³Hmmmmmm.² Marron looked down at the ground and paused for a minute.   
  
ŒWell, he can fly, and I bet he knows where Kame¹s Place is so.......¹   
  
³Alright, I¹ll tell you.² she said. Marron didn¹t tell Trunks everything about how she felt about fighting and why, but she gave him a good idea of why she wanted to go Kame¹s and train under Piccolo. Trunks laughed when he heard about what she thought about training under him becuase of Vegeta.   
  
³Haha, ya I would be happy to train you. But my father would probably get mad at me if he knew I was training a girl. You know how my father is.²   
  
³Yeah.²   
  
³I promise I won¹t tell anyone. Especially your parents.   
  
³Thanks, I trust you.² Marron said, staring straight at Trunks with a look that seemed to say Œ I trust you with all my heart, but If you do tell, I¹ll never trust you again.¹ Trunks got the messge.   
  
³So..... need a lift.²   
  
³Yes, very much so.²   
  
³Ok, just climb on my back and lets go.²   
  
ŒYes! Now, I can finally learn to fight!¹ Marron thought as she climbed on to Trunks¹s back and took off.   
  
³How are things coming with finding the dragonballs?² she asked.   
  
³We¹re getting there. It¹s taking much longer than I expected because we keep on running into trouble.²   
  
³I see. Well, I hope you find the rest soon.²   
  
³Me too.² Before long, Marron and Trunks were coming up on Kame¹s Place.   
  
³Woah, so this is what Kame¹s Place looks like.² Marron thought out loud.   
  
³Yup, this is it.² Trunks and Marron landed on the ground. Mr. Popo came out with a watering can in his hand.   
  
³Hello, Trunks. Who¹s this?² he asked, pointing to Marron.   
  
³Oh, this is Marron. Krillin and 18¹s daughter.²   
  
³Nice, to finally meet you, Marron.² Mr. Popo said, shaking her hand.   
  
³Likewise.² Marron said.   
  
³Where¹s Dende?² Trunks asked.   
  
³He¹s inside taking a nap. Only a short one though. Being the guardian of the Earth can take a lot out of a young boy like himself.² Mr. Popo said.   
  
³I can imagine.² Trunks said.   
  
³I¹ll tell him you said ŒHello¹ when he wakes up and he¹ll be glad to meet you Marron.² Marron smiled.   
  
³What brings you two here?² he asked.   
  
³Well, Marron wants to learn how to fight. So she was wondering if she could be Piccolo¹s disciple? Is Piccolo here?² Trunks asked.   
  
³I¹ve been expecting her.² a voice said, before Mr. Popo could answer.   
  
³Mr. Piccolo?² Marron said, ³Is that you?² A tall figure emerged from inside the temple. It was Piccolo.   
  
³Hey Piccolo.² Trunks said.   
  
³Hi Trunks.² Piccolo turned from Trunks to Marron who was standing next to him and gave her a glare. Marron let out a little gasp and took a step back. She felt uneasy about the way he was glaring at her.   
  
ŒI think he¹s trying to measure her power level, and how much potential she has. I don¹t know how much power she has, but I know he does.¹ Trunks thought as he watched Piccolo eyeing her. After about five or six minutes of scanning her, Piccolo stood back and folded his arms. He closed his eyes and said,   
  
³I¹m sorry, but I cannot train you.²   
  
³Why not? I know I¹d be a good fighter!² Marron protested.   
  
³It¹s not that. If your father found out that I was training you, he¹d lose his mind.²   
  
³I¹ll make up something where I can be gone without him knowing that I¹m training under you.²   
  
³Like what?²   
  
³I¹m really good at playing the flute, but my parents don¹t know I¹m good at it. So I¹ll just tell them that I¹m getting serious about playing and I need to spend every day at the auditorium for practice.²   
  
³Fine, but if he finds out-²   
  
³He won¹t, trust me. Besides, they¹re on a cruise right now for their second honey-moon. They think I¹m on a school field trip out in the woods. And I really, really want to learn how to fight. Please.² Piccolo stared at her for a minute.   
  
³Before I will let you become my student, you will have to pass a test.²   
  
³A test?² Marron asked.   
  
³Yes, you have to prove that you¹re worthy enough to train under me.²   
  
ŒWoah, this is new. Gohan never told me he had to take a test to become Piccolo¹s student.¹ Trunks thought.   
  
³I will be right back.² Piccolo said.   
  
³Where is he going?² Marron asked as Mr. Popo turned back to his gardening.   
  
³I don¹t know, but I think I¹d better go. My mom is probably wondering why I¹m not home yet. I¹m already going to get a lecture about not letting her know where I am.² Trunks said, starting to laugh.   
  
³I¹m sorry. I didn¹t mean to-²   
  
³Ah, it¹s ok. I¹m sort of used to it now.²   
  
³Well, before you leave.....² Marron said, giving him a little hug.   
  
³Thanks for saving me from that creep and bringing me here.² Trunks blushed.   
  
³No problem.² Marron let go and Trunks waved good-bye and took off.   
Soon after Piccolo came out.   
  
³Well, it¹s too dark to start the test so I want you to sleep out there.² he pointed to a forest below. Marron¹s eyes widened and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.   
  
ŒIf I want to be Piccolo¹s student I can¹t be afraid of anything.¹ she thought.   
  
³You will have no blankets, food, or any other type of necessity. You¹ll have to survive on your own.² Marron nodded with a determined look on her face and clenched her fists. Although, inside she was trembling with fear.   
  
³Here.² he said, handing her a pair of clothes, ³You can¹t train in that dress so here are some new clothes. You can change in there.² he pointed towards the temple, ³I¹ll wait until you¹re done.²   
  
ŒHmmm, training a girl might be different. But I won¹t except any laid back training. If she wants me to train her, she¹s going to have to train like I did with Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. She has great potential. I can feel her energy level is high for a human, and she has it in her blood.¹ he thought. After Marron changed into a yellow and orange jumsuit ( with a turbin) she came over to him.   
  
ŒWell, this isn¹t what I¹d call pretty, but it¹s comfortable.¹ she thought. Then she looked down below and saw the forest. ŒHow in the world will I survive this?¹ Piccolo picked her up and brought her down to ground level.   
  
³I will see you tomorrow in the mid-morning.² he said, taking off. It was freezing in the forest and Marron shivered as a gust of wind flew by her.   
  
³I have to p-prove that I-I¹m stong.² Marron stammered, ³S-so, let¹s get started.² She headed towards the trees and used a sharp rock to cut down the branches. She used the branches with the leaves to make a fort.   
  
³Well, I guess this is sort of like a field trip out in the woods, except I¹m the only one here.² Marron said to herself. She heard something grumbling and looked around. Then she looked down.   
  
³No wonder. I didn¹t realize I was so hungry.² She looked around and spotted a bush with berries on it.   
  
³I may be out here in the woods, but I am not going to eat snakes, frogs, or any other gross being that might live out here. I guess I¹m lucky. So far, things aren¹t so bad out here, but I¹m not going to hold my breath.²   
  
  
*~*~*~Later that Night*~*~*   
After Marron had put out her fire, she laid down in the small fort that she built. It got colder as the night went on and Marron couldn¹t sleep. It felt like any second a bear, mountain lion, or cobra was going to attack her. Any sound she heard made a chill run up her spine.   
  
³This is the hardest night of my life.² Marron whispered, ³My fingers and toes feel like they¹re going to fall off from frost bite. I never knew the woods could be so scary at night.² she shivered. When Marron finally drifted off to sleep, all she had was nightmares. She had a dream where she failed the test, her parents died when the cruise crashed into a coral reef, and worst of all, that evil Cell came back and killed all her family and friends. Meanwhile, Piccolo was meditating at Kame¹s, overlooking her. He could sense her fear.   
  
ŒJust hang in there, Marron. I know you can do it. You have to. I have to know what kind of fighter you¹ll turn out to be.¹ he thought.   
  
*~*~*~Next Morning~*~*~*   
³No!² Marron screamed as she woke up in shock. She cluched the grass in her hands and ripped off a piece. She looked down at them.   
  
³Oops.² she said, letting go of the grass. She looked up and saw light peeking through her fort. She shaded her eyes.   
  
³It can¹t be.......morning?² she said, coming out of the fort.   
  
³Oh my gosh! It is morning! I made it!² she said, jumping up and down.   
  
³I made it!²   
  
*~End of Chapter Three~*


	4. The Test and Pan's Desicion

An Old Evil Returns: Marisa Rani Sakura Sharma Normal Marisa Rani Sakura Sharma 2 2 2001-11-06T16:29:00Z 2001-11-06T16:29:00Z 9 2119 12080 100 24 14835 9.3821 

                    An Old Evil Returns:  
*~~*Chapter Four*~~*  
*~The Test&Pan¹s Decision~*  
(AN: I know I put it as Bra flying. I guess I forgot to say that in this story Vegeta was training her because he thought she was getting lazy and didn¹t want any of his children not knowing how to fly or fight. Sorry ~_~;;;).  
  
Disclaimer-I don¹t own DBZ ::rolls eyes::  
  
As Marron calmed down from celebrating her little victory, she felt a breeze and looked down.  
  
³Oh my gosh!² she said as she looked at her outfit. It had holes on the legs, arms, and stomach area.   
  
³What happened?! Damn, this is just what I needed right now.² she said sarcastically.   
  
³I hope Piccolo won¹t mind giving me a new one. Maybe he¹ll give me one like his, because this is a little toolight for my liking. And the colors are too bright.² (AN: it was orange and yellow and had a turban to go with it). She looked around and felt her stomach rumbling.  
  
³Eerrgg. I need to eat something, but I don¹t want to eat those berries again....²   
  
³Of course! Why didn¹t I think of it before?² she said, heading towards the a river with a sharp stick she had just picked up off the ground. In a matter of minutes, she had gotten herself a fish and put it on a fire to cook.  
  
³Boy, that was easier than I thought.² she said to herself, ³Even though those fish swam pretty fast, I was able to catch one on my first try!² After ³breakfast² Marron waited around for Piccolo to come get her. As she waited, she started wondering about what the test was going to be like.  
  
ŒI hope it¹s nothing _too_ hard,¹ she thought while sitting on a log, Œ I mean I¹d like to be challenged, but I also want to pass. What is he going to make me do? I defenitely don¹t want to run into a something that¹s burning or anything........nah, he wouldn¹t make do that.......would he?¹ Marron shook her head to get rid of the thought.  
  
ŒI¹m glad I picked him because I know he¹s trained Gohan. I wonder if Gohan ever had to take a test like this? Probably not because he¹s Goku¹s son. And really...........that¹s not fair to me! I mean my mom isn¹t as strong as him, but she¹s pretty damn close! Well, at least I¹m making an effort to learn how to fight instead of being scared when something or someone wants to threaten Earth. And I¹m really, really looking forward to learning how to fly! One thing I¹ll never forget are those golden eyes from that guy who captured me in that alley........something about him was just creepy! If I ever see him again I¹ll punch his lights out! One thing I¹m curious about is.................how strong can I become?¹ Suddenly she noticed two shoes with pointed tips standing in front of her. Her eyes widened as her face eased out of its tense form and she raised her head from resting on her fists.  
  
³Oh, hi Mr. Piccolo.² she said, looking up.  
  
³Please. Just Piccolo.²  
  
³Oh, ok. Sorry.²  
  
³Are you ready for your test?²  
  
³Yes, but........² Marron stood up, ³I think I need a new outfit.²  
  
³Stupid squirrels. They eat everything around here.² he muttured.  
  
³Oh.²   
  
³If you pass the test, _then_ you can get a new outfit.²  
  
³Fine. What do I have to do?²  
  
³Follow me.² he took her down to where there were a lot of rocks, sort of away from the forest.  
  
³Wait here.² he said, and disappeared behind the enormous boulders. When he came back, he had a bunch of rocks (big and small) that he was carrying.  
  
ŒRocks?¹ Marron thought, raising an eyebrow.  
  
³These rocks are going to be used to derermine your agility, strength, and how fast your reflexes are (AN: I know that agility and reflexes are almost the same thing, but I put it like that for a reason).  
  
³O.........k.² Marron said then thought, ŒAt least he¹s not going to set anything on fire.¹ They stood eight feet apart as Piccolo had instructed. Marron looked in the direction from where Piccolo was standing, but instead saw a rock coming straight at her. Before she could even think of what to do, her body moved away from it and it went right passed her. Now, she was mad.  
  
³What was that for?! You didn¹t even tell me you were going to throw that rock at me!² she yelled at Piccolo. Piccolo stood with the same crutial expression on his face and was a little mad because he didn¹t like it when children yelled at him. He thought it was disrespectful, but he was a little surprised.  
  
³I did it to see how you would react to the element of surprise! And don¹t you ever yell at me again!!² Marron put her hand over her mouth and nodded.  
  
ŒHmm, this is very surprising. I didn¹t expect her to miss it. A normal person would not be able to dodge something like that at such speed.¹ He turned his attention back to Marron.  
  
³Now that you know what I¹m doing, I¹m going to continue to throw them at you and I want you to dodge them.²  
  
³Ok.² Marron said, standing her ground. Another rock came zooming towards her and hit her hard in the arm. She tried to not cry, but a cut appeared on her arm and she flinched at the pain. She put her hand over the cut.  
  
³Don¹t think! Let your body react by itself.²   
  
³Sorry.² Marron tried not to think of anything and before she knew it, a rock came out of nowhere and to her surprise, she was able to dodge it.  
  
ŒMaybe it¹s not beginner¹s luck after all.¹ she thought as she dodged another one. Piccolo and Marron repeated this for some time and Marron was amazed that she was able to keep up with him. After awhile, Piccolo stopped to get more rocks. When he came back, he said,  
  
³Since you were able to dodge the rocks, I¹m going to take it up a level and throw them faster.² Marron¹s mouth opened to say something but closed it.  
  
ŒWhat?! He¹s going to throw them harder! Oh, man am I in for it.¹ Piccolo threw them faster and Marron was able to dodge them, but not without some close calls. As Piccolo picked up the last rock, he thought to himself,  
  
ŒAlright, this next one I¹m going to throw my fastest. Let¹s see if you can miss this one, Marron.¹ He smirked as he threw it. Marron turned her head and dodged it. The rock went right passed her and and went through a huge bolder that was standing twenty feet away from her.  
  
³Woah.² she said, looking back at the hole in the boulder. Piccolo¹s eyes widened.  
  
ŒI.......can¹t believe she dodged it. This is very weird. It¹s not logical that a normal human could have missed that.¹ Marron turned to him as another cut appeared on her cheek, but she didn¹t notice it.   
  
³Are we finished with this part of the test?² she asked, seeing there weren¹t anymore rocks. Piccolo came out of his tranze.  
  
³Yeah, I guess. I¹m going to get more rocks and this time I want you to catch them when I throw them at you.² Marron¹s eyes widened as Piccolo walked behind another boulder.  
  
³He can¹t be serious? I mean, dodging them is one thing, but catching them? That¹s a whole other thing!² When Piccolo came back, he promised that he would go a little easier on her, but Marron wouldn¹t have it.  
  
³Look, if we¹re going to go through with this, you might as well give me everything you¹ve got.²  
  
³Fine, have it your way.² he said, as he threw the first one at her. Marron didn¹t catch all of the rocks he threw at her, but she caught most.  
  
ŒEven though she¹s not catching them all, she¹s doing better than I expected.¹ Piccolo thought.  
  
*~~~Meanwhile~~~*  
Pan was sitting in a tree as she watched her uncle and father train together. She had just had a training session with her mom (AN: she had to go easy on her mom, since Videl didn¹t use energy beams that much, but Pan got a work-out). Pan was crouched behind some branches in the tree so her family couldn¹t see her.  
  
ŒBoy, Goten and Dad are really going at it. Too bad Trunks isn¹t here. Watching those three fight is always exciting!¹ she thought to herself, ŒVegeta is always training him because he wants Trunks to be better than Goten. I don¹t know why, though, because Trunks _is _ better than Goten even if it¹s just by a little bit. And also, because he¹s one year older.¹ She watched intently as Gohan and Goten constantly took hit after hit.  
  
ŒI know I¹m the second strongest Saiyan woman, but I still wish I could up my power levels. And make it so I could fight with Dad and Goten when they¹re Ascended Saiyans. I always tire out when I fight them because their power is too great. And Dad is so worried that I¹m going to get hurt that he doesn¹t always let me train with him.¹ Pan felt a little jealous because _she_ wanted to have that kind of power.  
  
³That¹s it!² she said, ³Even if I can¹t become a Super Saiyan, I¹m going to do whatever it takes so that I can get strong enough to train with Dad and Goten when they¹re Ascended Saiyans!² Goten and Gohan stopped fighting when Goten said,  
  
³Hey, did you hear that? I thought I heard someone say something.² Pan gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She didn¹t want them to know she was there.  
  
³No, I didn¹t.² Gohan said slowly, ³Let¹s get back to training.²  
  
³Ok.² Gohan sent a blast towards Goten who blocked it and sent one to Gohan in return.  
  
*~~~Back Near Forest~~~*  
So far, Marron had past both the agility and reflex test, but Piccolo hadn¹t told her yet. Now it was time to see what kind of power she had.  
  
ŒI wonder how I¹m doing.¹ Marron thought as Piccolo brought her some rocks to throw. He went back to his position.  
  
³Ok, I want you to throw them at me.²  
  
³Pardon me?²  
  
³I want you to throw them at me.²  
  
³Um, you sure?²  
  
³Yes!!² ŒShe wouldn¹t be able to hit me if she got within two feet of me.¹  
  
³Uh,ok.² As Marron threw the rocks at Piccolo, she started asking him questions.  
  
³So, ugh, how old was Gohan when you started training him?²  
  
³I don¹t know..........maybe seven in human years.²  
  
³You started teaching him because he was Goku¹s son, right? Yah!² she threw another rock at Piccolo.  
  
³Ugh,² he dodged it easily, ³Yes, and also he had the potential of being the strongest out of all of us. And he could help us defend Earth.²  
  
³Did Gohan ever have to go through a test like this?²  
  
³No, because he was Goku¹s son.²  
  
ŒRrrr, this isn¹t fair! Just because Gohan was Goku¹s son, he never had to go through anything like this? Who would have known what kind of fighter I would have been if I started out that young and I _am _ 18¹s daughter.¹ she thought.  
  
³Well, what about girls? Have you ever thought about teaching them?²  
  
³To tell the truth, no. Only because Saiyan women aren¹t strong and the only strong women I know are Chi-chi and your mother, but she¹s an android.² (AN: Piccolo has no idea that quiet little Marron has a temper and he just pushed her over the edge ^_~)  
  
ŒRrr, that is it!¹ Marron thought as she clenched her fist around the rock she was holding.  
  
³STOP TREATING ME LIKE I¹M WEAK!!!² she yelled as she threw the rock in her hand as hard as she could at Piccolo. The rock barely missed Piccolo and went straight through the boulder that was behind him. Marron stood there, blinking, in shock that one, she yelled at Piccolo again, and two, that she never knew she could throw that hard or fast. Marron put her hand over her mouth after the shock had worn off because she knew that Piccolo would get really, really mad at her now. But what she didn¹t know, was that Piccolo was more concerned with the hole in the boulder than the fact that she yelled at him. In fact, he had already forgotten about it.  
  
ŒI can¹t believe she actually threw something so hard and fast. This is definetily _not_ normal. She¹s doing extremely well for doing such intense training for the first time in her life. Maybe.........she _isn¹t _ as normal as I thought. I must train her to see what kind of potential she has.² A cut appeared on his cheek.   
  
³Um....so, did I pass?² Marron asked meekly, expecting him to go off for yelling at him. Piccolo turned around and walked up to her. A small smile appeared on his face as he put his hand on her shoulder. And brushed the blood off his cheek.  
  
³Yeah, you passed.² Marron looked down at his hand on her shoulder and looked up again at him.  
  
³I....did? I passed?² Marron said in shock. Then a smile spread across her face.   
  
³Yesss!! I passed!² she said, making a fist and bringing it in towards her. After a minute, she stopped celebrating and went up to Piccolo.  
  
³Um......Piccolo? Now that I¹m your student and all....can I get a new outfit now?²  
  
³Sure, kid, hold still.² Piccolo put his hand over Marron¹s head and yelled as a blast of light appeared. When it vanished, a new outfit just like Piccolo¹s had taken place of the jumpsuit Marron was wearing.  
  
³Cool.² she said, then thought, ŒAnything is better than jumpsuit I was wearing.¹ Now she realized that she should care less about fashion and more about training. She wanted to tell Bra, but she promised herself that no one would know besides Piccolo and Trunks.  
  
³Now,² Piccolo said, ³I want you to promise me a couple of things. First of all, I want no slacking! We are here to train and I will not allow you to quit.²  
  
³Don¹t worry. At first I was scared of fighting, but now I know that it¹s part of who I am and I already knew what I was getting myself into before I even took the test. And I want this too badly to quit on you, no matter how hard it gets. And I¹m not going to care much about fashion or clothes anymore.²  
  
³Good, and about your parents......I don¹t want them to find out or they¹ll have my head. Especially Krillin.²  
  
³Not to worry. I¹ve got everything all planned out. It¹s okay now, because they¹re on vacation, but I know exactly what to do when they come back.² Then she thought, ŒI¹ll have to be extra careful with Mom because she can always sense when I¹m doing something suspiscious...hmm.¹  
  
³Good, I¹m glad you¹ve realized all this. I know that you¹re in regular school so I want you to come here every day after it. We¹ll train until dark everyday.²  
  
ŒCrud, this means that I¹ll have to do my homework any chance I get and practice the flute on my way home when I learn to fly. Oh, well, who ever said you never had to sacrifice to get what you want?¹  
  
³You can stay here until your parents come back. But I don¹t want you bothering me or Dende unless you have a good reason,² he said sternly, ³Understood?²  
  
³Oh, I¹ll either be practicing on my flute or getting a head start on my homework for next year.²  
  
³Fine.² Piccolo picked her up and flew her up to Kame¹s.   
  
ŒBrace yourself, Marron,¹ she thought to herself, ŒYou¹re in for the toughest ride of your life.¹  
  
  
  
*~End~*  
AN: Ya, I know that chapter was kinda boring, but I have some really good stuff in store for the next chapters so bare with me. Please R+R! Thanx ^_^


	5. The Team-Up

An Old Evil Returns  
*~Chapter Five~*   
*~The Team-Up~*  
(AN: Ok, if anyone out there has ever written a story with a battle scene then you know how hard it is. So just to tell everyone, I do have a battle scene in here. I tried to make it a good one so please don¹t hate me if you think it¹s bad ~_~¹¹ And I know that I have some flaws in my story, but , hey, no one¹s perfect. Also, sorry about all the 1s and 2s. And, this isn¹t a TxM or TxP fic. So, I hope I don¹t offend anyone and uh.....just hope everyone¹s happy and likes the story anyway. )  
  
Disclaimer-I don¹t own DBZ  
  
It had been three years since Marron had become Piccolo¹s student. She had been training very hard and progressed very fast. She didn¹t do it because she wanted to compete in the World Championships or save the world, she did it because she liked to fight. Piccolo was impressed because she had just about surpassed him, but he always felt that there was something not quite right about her. However, Marron wasn¹t the only one who had made progress in the past three years. Pan had kept her vow and trained harder than ever every day. Even though she had gotten better, she still wasn¹t satisfied.   
  
Trunks was sitting and watching the television while Bulma sat in front of her computer. She was currently working on a project where she could build a ship that could transport people any where around the world in a matter of seconds. Bra was out shopping and Vegeta was now the training room after yelling at Trunks for being lazy. (AN: Well, both those things are pretty obvious. LOL).  
  
³So Trunks,² Bulma said, ³Why don¹t you get off your butt and go see Goten or something?²  
  
³Oh....I don¹t know. Maybe later. He¹s probably talking to Paris right now and doesn¹t want to be bothered.²  
  
³Whatever. Just please don¹t bother me, ok? This project is very important to me.²  
  
³Sure, mom. I think I¹ll just go and take a walk or something.² Trunks got up and turned off the television. As he walked down the street, he saw a model in a department store who had a pink outfit that was similar to Marron¹s.  
  
ŒI wonder how Marron¹s training is doing? Maybe I¹ll just drop by Kame¹s and see if she¹s there.¹ He walked away from the city, into a deserted area, and took off. On his way over, he passed over Gohan, Videl, and Pan¹s house. Pan was swimming in a lake and spotted Trunks flying above her.  
  
³Hey, what¹s he doing?² she said, outloud, ³I don¹t know what he¹s up to, but I¹m going to find out what it is.² She got out of the water and put her clothes on over her bathingsuit. Then took off after Trunks. She stayed as far behind him as she could so he wouldn¹t sense her.  
  
ŒI know now that Piccolo is not at Kame¹s, but someplace else. Even though his power is far away, it¹s very high. This must mean he¹s fighting. But who could he be fighting with? It can¹t be Marron becuase the other energy I¹m sensing is just about as strong as Piccolo¹s. So it must be someone else.¹ Trunks thought as he sped up.  
  
³Hey, slow down will ya!² Pan muttered, ³Geez, it¹s not as if there¹s a battle going on or something.² She sped up and continued after him. Soon, they passed over an ocean and started coming up on some islands. Then Pan started sensing something else, too.  
  
ŒThat¹s Piccolo I¹m sensing, but.....who¹s with him? And why does Trunks want to see Piccolo? Well, there¹s only one way to find out and that way is pretty obvious.¹  
  
*~~~~5 Minutes Later~~~~*  
  
³I have to be getting close. Piccolo¹s power is increasing greatly.² Trunks said to himself. Finally, he spotted something out of the corner of his left eye. Piccolo was engaged in a fierce battle and Trunks descended at a fast pace to watch.  
  
³He must have spotted him.² Pan said, diving after Trunks. Trunks landed on top of a cliff, overlooking the battle. Pan followed after and landed right behind him.  
  
³Hey!² she said, ³What¹s up!² Trunks jumped and turned around.  
  
³Pan! What are you doing here?!²  
  
³I followed you, duh!² She walked passed him, putting her hands on her hips and leaning forward.  
  
³Who¹s down there with Piccolo?²  
  
³Well, that¹s what I was going to find out. You see I was going to--² He caught himself before he told Pan about Marron. He wanted to keep his promise to her.  
  
³Going to what?²  
  
³Um...just uh...² But Pan was now concentrating on who was fighting Piccolo. Finally, she got a look at the person¹s face.  
  
³Hey, that¹s Marron!²  
  
³Wha?² Trunks looked down, ŒWow, it is. How did she get so good so fast?!¹ he thought.  
  
³I never knew she could fight. I could barely recognize her with those baggy pants she has on. Did you know about this?²  
  
³Uh....² Trunks started to sweat.  
  
³You did! How long did you know?!²  
  
³About three years.....I think.²  
  
³Three years!!!²  
  
³Shh! Not so loud!² Trunks whispered, ŒWell, I guess the cat¹s out of the bag now.¹ he thought. Marron and Piccolo were fighting when Marron heard Pan. She turned her head and saw them.  
  
ŒWhat?¹ she thought, ŒWhat are they doing here and how did they find us?¹ When she turned her head back, a huge blast came at her and hit her in the face.   
  
³Ooh.²  
³Ow.² Trunks and Pan watched as the impact of Piccolo¹s blast sent Marron flying back and made her crash into a wall of rock.  
  
³Woah, that was some blast.² Trunks said.  
  
³I hope she¹s ok.² Pan said, crouching down with Trunks so Marron and Piccolo wouldn¹t see them again. But Piccolo already knew they were there.  
  
ŒHow did those kids find us here? If they pull one more stunt like that, I¹ll blast them.¹ Piccolo thought. Marron had finally come out of the hole in the wall and transmitted behind Piccolo. She put her hands together and slammed them on his shoulders, sending him into the ground. Piccolo got up and they started exchanging punches and kicks.  
  
³D-did I just see what I think I did?²  
  
³I think so.² Trunks said.  
  
³How could she have gotten so much power? She¹s only human!²  
  
³I don¹t know. It seems that she¹s trained very hard to get this far.² Trunks said, shooing away a fly. Pan grit her teeth as she continued to watch Marron, who was wearing a tight, red t-shirt and black, baggy pants, battle Piccolo.  
  
ŒIt¹s time to end this fight.¹ Marron thought, circling Piccolo.  
  
ŒWhat is she doing?¹ he thought, Œ Ok, what are you up to Marron?¹ A yellow ball of energy appeared in her hand and she sent one after the other at Piccolo, who dodged them easily.  
  
³What do you think you¹re doing? Don¹t you know you can¹t win with that strategy?² A smirk crept up on Marron¹s face.  
  
³Oh, this is a totally different strategy.² she mumured. After she had thrown many energy balls, she slowly started to close her fingers together. Piccolo¹s eyes widened and he gasped as he suddenly realized what she was up to. Marron closed her hands and all the energy beams closed in on him. He crossed his arms to block the them. As blast after blast hit Piccolo, Marron stood straight and put her hands on her hips.  
  
³It¹s too late now, Piccolo. Ha! Looks like I¹ve won this round.² As the smoke cleared, she saw that he wasn¹t there.  
  
³What?! Where¹d he go!² Marron said, looking for Piccolo on the ground. When she looked up,  
  
³Solar Flare!² Piccolo yelled and a bright, white light blinded Marron, Pan, and Trunks. Piccolo floated down next to Marron who still had her eyes closed.  
  
³Argh! I can never win!² she said.  
  
³Look, using the controlled scatter shot strategy was a good idea. It would have worked on an unknown enemy, but since I¹ve used that technique before....I have more experience on what to do.²  
  
³If you say so.²  
  
³And you have beaten me before....two times, I think.² Marron slowly opened her eyes.  
  
³Oh yea. Um.....are we done for today?² Piccolo looked at Trunks and Pan, who were now standing up and wondering what was going on.  
  
³Well, since it seems that you¹ve got company........I guess we could continue this tomorrow.²  
  
³Ok, thanks, Piccolo.² Marron waved as Piccolo started flying away. He put his two fingers up and saluted her, then flew out of sight. Marron put her arm down and flew over towards Pan and Trunks.  
  
³Hi, guys, what¹s new?² she smiled.  
  
³Haven¹t seen you in a long time.² Pan said.  
  
³Me, too.² Suddenly, a loud grumble came out of no where.   
A sweatdrop came down the back of Trunks¹s head as Pan and Marron looked at him.  
  
³I guess.........I¹m hungy.² he said.  
  
³Well, that¹s pretty obvious.² Pan said.  
  
³I¹m kind of hungy, too, so why don¹t we go into town?² Marron suggested.  
  
³Fine, but I get to pick the restaraunt!² Trunks said playfully. Pan rolled her eyes as she, Trunks, and Marron took off.  
  
ŒI hope I can fit in. I¹ve never spent much time with Pan or even Trunks since we were little.¹ Marron thought as she flew ahead of them.  
  
ŒIt seems impossible that a normal human could posses so much power....especially a girl. Even Krillin wasn¹t that strong. Maybe she is half android because of 18,¹ Trunks thought to himself, ŒHmm.....I wonder.....¹  
  
ŒIf Marron is as strong as she looked out there, I want to be the one to beat her. The only way to learn all her tricks is to train with her. Maybe I could convince her to train with me and hopefully we could compete together in the World Trournament next year. I just hope Piccolo doesn¹t get mad.¹ Pan thought. As they came across a city near Capsule Corp. the three slowed to a stop and floated down. Trunks spotted an All-You-Can-Eat chinese buffet and ran inside, leaving Pan and Marron behind.  
  
³Well, duh!² Pan said, slapping her hand on her forehead, knowing that this would be Trunks¹s first choice for a restaraunt.  
  
³I heard my mom talking about how much Saiyan mean eat...so I guess I get to see actually how much they do eat.² Marron said.  
  
³You have no idea.² Pan said, as they walked in.  
  
*~~~10 Minutes Later~~~*  
³I know this might sound rude, but.....Trunks eats like a pig!² Marron whispered to Pan.  
  
³That¹s not being rude, that¹s speaking the truth.² Marron and Pan laughed together.  
  
³Wath tho fummy?² Trunks asked, with his mouth full of Chow Mein.  
  
³Um..nothing.² Marron said. Trunks shrugged and kept on eating. Pan rolled her eyes.  
  
³Listen, the World Tournament isn¹t for another year......so I was wondering if you would train with me. I don¹t want Goten, my dad, or even Goku to see me training.²  
  
³Why? Don¹t you think that training with them would be more benificial than training with me?²  
  
³Probably. But, if I learn any new tricks or impressive strategies, I don¹t want them to know about it. I want to surprise them for a change.²  
  
³I see. I¹d be happy to train with you, but.....I don¹t know about the tournament.²  
  
³Why not? It would be soooo cool if we could fight against each other!²  
  
³Another bowl, please! Oh, and some of that vegetable stir fry! Oooh, and some more rolls, please!² Trunks interrupted, but Marron and Pan didn¹t pay any attention.  
  
³Even though my parents aren¹t competing anymore, they still watch the tournament on TV. Just to see if anyone new or exciting has entered the tournament. I¹ll tell Piccolo, and I¹m sure he won¹t mind, but I¹d have to work it around my schedule. But, hey, who knows when I could go back to school since the teachers have gone on strike for some strange reason.²  
  
³So, you¹re not doing any homework?²  
  
³Well, of course. I mean the school board sends the homework my house so I can keep up. But, I still have to practice the flute a lot because I have to prove that my scholarship isn¹t wasted. But, I can still work with you.²  
  
³Ok, then it¹s a deal then. We¹ll train together.² They shook hands to show that they closed the agreement.  
  
³Ahhhhh. That was good.² Trunks patted his stomach. Suddenly, a beeping sound went off. Trunks detatched the beeper from his pants.  
  
³I didn¹t know Trunks had a beeper.² Marron said. Pan shrugged.  
  
³Uh, guys, I gotta go. Once again, Bra has bought so much stuff that she can¹t carry it all. I¹ve got to help her. See you later.² Trunks got up.  
  
³Bye.² Pan and Marron said together as he walked out of the restaraunt.  
  
³Wait!² Marron remembered, ³You forgot...² but Trunks was already gone, ³....to pay the bill.²  
  
³Uh-oh,² Pan said, ³We need to get out now.²  
  
³I hate not paying....but I don¹t want to be stuck washing dishes for the rest of my life.² Marron transmitted out of the restaraunt and to the back of a store next to it, followed by Pan (luckily, without anyone noticing).  
  
³Whew that was close.² Pan said.  
  
³No, kidding.² Marron agreed.  
  
³So....what do you want to do now?  
  
³I don¹t know,² Marron said, walking out from behind the store, ³Hey, want some ice cream?²  
  
³Sure, I think I have a little money, but not enought for that endless pit we call Trunks¹s stomach.² Marron laughed as they got they¹re ice cream and sat down on a park bench.  
  
³I don¹t mean to seem blunt, but you¹re not what I expected you¹d be.² Pan said.  
  
³What do you mean by that?² Maron asked.  
  
³Well......I always thought that you were a goody-two shoes. You know, a daddy¹s girl and somewhat of a fashion freak. As if you were always concerned with what you wore.²  
  
³Wow.....² said a surprised Marron, ³That was harsh.²  
  
³Sorry.²  
  
³It¹s ok. I would rather have you tell the truth then lie to me. I used to be like that. Well, I guess I¹m still a daddy¹s girl, but not those other two things. I¹m lying now because of working with Piccolo, and I¹ve found that there are more important things that worring if my bracelets match my socks. But, I¹m not dissing Bra or anything because she¹s my friend and she¹s always been a good one to me.²  
  
³I¹m not dissing Bra either,² Pan said, ³I just think that our interests are different. And we don¹t see eye to eye on most things so I don¹t hang out with her much.²  
  
³Yeah, I guess I won¹t be hanging out with her that much anymore, either. But, I got a letter from her yesterday. She asked me where I had been since she hadn¹t seen or heard from me. And she asked if we could get together to get a start on summer clothes. I......don¹t know what to tell her. This is supposed to be a secret. If I tell her, then she might tell Bulma who would probably tell my mom! Too many people know already.²  
  
³Calm down, Marron. Only, Piccolo, Trunks, and I know now. That¹s not many people when you consider how many people we know. You can trust us. Just tell Bra that your family has been spending a lot of family time together and you¹ve been practicing the flute constantly. And tell her that even though the school is on strike, you still get tons of homework and can¹t seem to get away. That there, says a lot.²  
  
³Wait, how did you know I played the flute?²  
  
³Trunks mentioned it to me.²  
  
³Oh.² Marron said, taking a peek at her watch. She had finished eating her ice cream cone.   
  
³Speaking of the flute, I¹ve got to go home and practice.²  
  
³What about the training?²  
  
³I¹ll train once more with Piccolo, tomorrow, and then we can start the day after.² Marron got off the bench.  
  
³Cool. See ya, then.²  
  
³Bye!² Marron headded off towards the woods as Pan sat on the bench and finished her cone.  
  
ŒOk, Marron, let¹s see what you¹re really made of.¹ Pan thought, getting up and heading home.  
  
ŒIt¹s time to stop being such a goody-goody because Pan¹s tough,¹ Marron thought, flying home, ŒI wonder how tough she really is. Well, I¹ll find out soon enough.¹  
  
  
*~End of Chapter 5~*  
  
AN: Ok, I¹ll try my best with the upcoming fight scenes, but I can¹t quarantee anything spectacular (Marron and Piccolo¹s battle was just taste of what¹s to come ^_^). But, the next chapter is when the real sparks start to fly! Hehe sorry lol. Please R+R! I¹d really appreciate it! 


	6. Preperation For The Tournament

An Old Evil Returns   
*~Chapter Six~*   
*~Preperation for the Tournament~*   
AN: Just wanted to thank all the minnas who have r+r'ed my story! And my friend, Chibi-Hotaru helped me get rid of those darn 1,2, and 3's. Yes!   
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon...blah blah blah (you know it already)   
  
Marron went to see Piccolo the next day and, after practice and picking up her flute, explained the situation between her and Pan.   
  
"Hmm. Are you sure you'll get more out of training with her than me?" Piccolo asked.   
  
"Well, I don't know, but she seemed like she really wanted to train with me."   
  
"If it's what you really want, then go ahead. But make sure you meditate a lot."   
  
"I will, don't worry. Besides, I think Gohan has taught Pan how to meditate so we'll make time to do it."   
  
"Now, what about this whole tournament-thing? You know what will happen if you decide to compete."   
  
"I've already thought of that. I'll train with Pan, but I think she's the only one who's going to compete. I'd never want my parents to find out that I'm fighting; but It's ok with Pan because her parents don't mind her fighting."   
  
"You are going to have to tell them at some point." Piccolo said.   
  
"I know, but not now. But, I will soon. Dad's gonna flip, but he probably won't be able to do anything because I'm stronger than him. But mom......" Marron flinched at the thought of her mom boiling mad.   
  
"I guess it's true when they say that the truth hurts."   
  
"Yeah....Listen," she said, looking at the sun starting to set, "I've got to get going."   
  
"Alright."   
  
"Bye, Piccolo! Take care!" Marron yelled as she took off. Piccolo waved.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
As Marron came across a town near her house, she stopped by a department store.   
  
'I know Mom and Dad are going to ask me what I did today, so I've got to have a good alibi.' she came out of the store with a baby blue, sleeveless shirt with a hood and a pair of navy blue pants with white stripes zipped up on the sides. She barely had enough money to buy the clothes, but she knew they would be useful when she was training. When she flew home, she saw Krillin sending Kamehamehas into the ocean and Mr. Roshi yelling at him for making too much noise while he was watching his soap opera. (AN: Mr. Roshi? A soap opera? Uh.....I don't even wanna go there ~_~;;)   
  
"It's a good thing I prepared for something like this." Marron said to herself. She pulled out her speed boat dino-cap and drove it home.   
  
"Hi, Dad!" Marron said as she pulled up next to the house and closed up the dino-cap.   
  
"Hey, Pumpkin," Krillin said as he came over and gave her a hug, "How was your day?"   
  
"Oh, it was ok." Marron said as they walked into the house.   
  
"Thank goodness! I thought you'd never stop!" Mr. Roshi yelled, "I nearly missed the part where Freda was going to reveal who she secretly married!.....Oh, hi Marron."   
  
"Uh...hi Mr. Roshi. Sorry if I disturbed you."   
  
"It's ok, Marron, but Mr. Beaver Head over there just about ruined everything!"   
  
"It's a stupid show! And the characters don't even exist!" Krillin retorted. Marron slipped from under her father's arm, which was over her shoulder, and walked over to 18 who was standing next to the microwave, flipping through a magazine. She could hear popcorn popping.   
  
"Hi, Mom!" she said, as she hugged her.   
  
"Hey, sweetie, did you forget the time while you were practicing the flute?"   
  
"Yeah, and I picked up something with Bra. Sorry, I didn't call."   
  
"But, Marron, Bra just called now," 18 stated, "She wanted to know where you were today because she wanted to show you a new dress or something."   
  
'Uh...oh. This isn't good.' Marron thought.   
  
"Oh, Bra tends to forget things lately. We just went shopping for sporty clothes. Glamour and Cosmopalitan said that Adidas and Nike are hot right now."   
  
"Oh. Well--" 18 started.   
  
"I'm gonna try on my clothes now. If you need me, I'll be in my room." Marron added quickly, and ran into her room.   
  
"Boy, that was getting uncomfortable," Marron said, closing the door to her room, "I think I basically blew it. Mom knows something's up." She let out a sigh and shook her head.   
  
"Huh. Well, that was odd. I wonder if something's up." The microwave dinged and 18 got the popcorn out. She walked over to Marron's door.   
  
"Marron?" she knocked.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I've got some popcorn. Would you like to watch a movie with me?"   
  
"Sure." Marron opened her door and they sat down to watch.   
  
'If Marron is hiding something she must have a good reason for not telling me. She'll tell me when she feels ready. I hope.....'   
  
'Mom, knows me. She nows that I'll tell her when I feel ready; if she suspects anything yet.'   
  
*~~~Next Day~~~*   
Marron had called Pan's house and they arranged to meed up near the back country where Goku used to live with Chi-chi.   
  
"Hey Pan!" Marron called.   
  
"Hi!" Pan waved was they met on the ground.   
  
"This feels kind of weird. I mean, here we are, friends, and we want to battle and all that. I dunno what it is, but it just feels strange." Marron said.   
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Pan agreed, "I can't describe it either. Oh well. Let's warm-up before we start training."   
  
"Ok." They stretched and did some prelimenary exercises before battling.   
  
"Alright, Marron, it's time you learned what real power is!" Pan said, trying to intimidate her.   
  
"Well, we'll see about that!"   
  
Marron grit her teeth and Pan tightened her fists. Without any hesitation, Pan and Marron charged forward and their arms (from the elbow down) made contact. Each girl pushed on the other. Finally, they broke free and cirlcled each other.   
  
"Ya!" Pan yelled as she sent a huge yellow ball towards Marron. Marron put up her arms and blocked it.   
  
"Humph." Marron murmured as she put her hands together. Small, yellow blasts headed towards Pan who put up a shield and came racing towards Marron.   
  
"Aaaggghhh!!" she yelled as she sent a kick towards Marron who blocked it. Soon Marron and Pan were kicking and punching up in the air. Pan cornered Marron next to a mountain and tried to punch her, but missed and hit the rock. Marron transmitted out into the open. A blast came from Pan and Marron knocked it away with her fist. The surprised look on Pan's face quickly changed to anger and frustration. Marron charged towards Pan, who was still floating next to the mountain, and sent a disk flying at her. The disk hit Pan and a cut appeared on her chin.   
  
"That one was free." she remarked, wiping the blood away. Before Pan could strike, Marron sent a blast. Pan put her hand up and sent a countering blast. The two yellow/red blasts hit each other and a ball began forming due to the pressure. The ball kept growing as the girls sent more power. Finally, the ball exploaded and when Marron looked up, she could see Pan heading straight towards her. She moved away quickly, forcing Pan to bounce off the ground and fly back into the air. Their battle continued, but they were unaware of someone peering through the bushes, watching their every move. As Pan and Marron delivered punch after punch, a bee started buzzing around their heads. It finally landed on Pan's nose. When she took a second to swipe it away, Marron took the advantage and punched her in the face. The bee flew away in time, but Pan flew back and when she put her hands up to send another blast, her back hit a tree. She slid down and collapsed on her knees.   
  
'I know that that was probably a dirty thing to do, but I bet anything Pan would have done the same thing to me.' Marron thought as she flew down to help Pan up. She held her nose for a second as the blood dripped and fell on the grass.   
  
"Sorry." Marron said as she held out a hand, but Pan didn't take it. She slowly got up and flew. Marron followed her. When Pan got in the air, she stopped with her back facing Marron. Marron didn't know what to expect so she stood her ground and powered up. Suddenly, Pan turned around and jabbed Marron in the stomach with her knee, and as Marron bent forward, she jabbed her elbow in Marron's back. Marron fell to the ground with a heavy thud on her stomach.   
  
"Now, to finish her off......for today at least." Pan said as she put her hand down and sent four medium-size energy balls down towards Marron's lifeless body. Then, Marron came racing through the smoke and threw a high punch, which Pan stopped by grabbing it in her hand. Pan sent a punch back and their hands locked........   
  
"Woah, I never thought those two girls could be so intense!" Goten said.   
  
"I know. I think that Pan and Marron might just be getting as good as 18." Trunks said. Pan told Trunks about her and Marron working together, so he decided to see what they were up to and Goten decided to with him.   
  
"Well," Goten said, checking his watch, "I've got to be going. I can't believe I left my cell at home and I'm expecting a call from Paris any minute!"   
  
"Ok. I'll come with you." They left Pan and Marron to their fight and headed to Goten's house.   
  
"Hey, Trunks." Goten said, a small smile creeping onto his face.   
  
'Oh no.' Trunks thought.   
  
"Haven't you ever thought about getting a girlfriend?" he asked.   
  
"Sometimes, yeah...."   
  
"You should. You're twenty-five now. You should start thinking about settling down with someone."   
  
"Ya, but who?"   
  
"Well, haven't you ever considered Pan or Marron?"   
  
"Uh...." Trunks said, blushing, "Not really."   
  
"Well, you should. Either of them would be good for you. Just think about it, ok?"   
  
"Alright."   
  
*~~~~Six Months Later~~~~*   
For six months, Pan and Marron battled, meditated, stretched and worked on basic exercises to improve their skills. Sometimes Pan won and other times Marron won. But, no matter how brutal the battle, the girls always knew when to stop and their freindship and trust grew. They began sharing secrets and jokes (mostly of Ubuu and Vegeta---sorry if I offended anyone ~_~). One day, Marron began thinking that it would be best if she split up with Pan and go work with Piccolo again. Marron knew how badly Pan wanted to do well at the World Championships and knew that the last six months before a big competition were the most important.   
  
It was about 1pm, and the afternoon sun lazily drifted in the sky, sending a warm, yellow glow across the ocean. Marron and Pan were sitting on the living room floor in the Kame House, eating lunch. Both 18 and Krillin were at work and Mr. Roshi was off in the city, watching a beauty contest. Marron had just told Pan this and she rolled her eyes.   
  
"When will that old fart ever learn he's not attractive in any way, shape, or form!"   
  
"Haha, yeah, I know. He still combes his bald head in the morning, thinking he actually has hair. And-"   
  
"What hair!" Pan interrupted, but Marron didn't mind.   
  
"Exactly!" she agreed. The girls laughed together, and when they had finally calmed down, Marron decided to tell Pan.   
  
"Hey, Pan, you're still going to compete in the World Championships, right?" Marron started out easily.   
  
"You bet I am!" Pan said, with her mouth full of her sandwich. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and finished chewing.   
  
"Oops, sorry!" She swallowed and wiped her mouth with her napkin.   
  
"It's ok. But, how can you compete in the Adult Division if you're only eleven?"   
  
"Didn't you know? They changed the rules a couple years ago so that if you're twelve, and pass the prelimenary round, you can compete. I'm going to be twelve in a month or so and I know that I can pass the preliminary round. So, I can compete with the adults." (AN: Yeah, I know the people wouldn't let a twelve year old compete in the Adult Division, but it's my fic and I can make them do whatever I want them to do! I could even um.......make them pick each others noses! Mwahahahaha! No, just kidding. Don't worry I won't actually do that ^_~).   
  
"No, I didn't know, but that's good that you can compete with people closer to your power level."   
  
"I'm really excited! Too bad you couldn't compete. It would be alot of fun if you could."   
  
"I know, but you know what would happen....." Pan nodded as Marron took a sip from her drink. Marron thought that it would be best to tell her now.   
  
"Listen Pan--" Marron started.   
  
"Uh.....oh."   
  
"What do you mean 'uh oh?'"   
  
"Well, whenever someone starts with those words and in that tone of voice, something bad always happens."   
  
"You're right this time. I now that you really want to do well at Worlds', but I think we should split for now because I don't want to get in the way--"   
  
"But, you're not in the way."   
  
"Please, Pan, let me finish," Marron said, patiently, "And I think that it would be best if I went back to train with Piccolo because, also, if my Mom and Dad notice that we're spending a lot of time together, and so close to the championships, they might get suspiscious. And, I think my Mom's already starting to figure it out anyway so....." Marron's voice trailed off.   
  
"Say no more," Pan declared, "I totally understand. But, let's write, ok?"   
  
"Ok."   
  
"And, make sure you cheer for me on TV!" Pan beamed.   
  
"You know I will!" Pan and Marron hugged, then Pan noticed the time on the kitchen clock."   
  
"Oh, I've got to be heading home now. Grandma is gonna pull her teeth out if I'm not home on time. And, I've got to do a ton of homework. Blech!" Pan made a disgusted face and got up to head out the door.   
  
"Well, don't make Chi-chi work you too hard." Marron said, opening the door.   
  
"Too late!" Pan laughed and she waved goodbye as she flew away. As Maron turned back and picked up the dishes to put them in the sink, she started thinking.   
  
'I think I should tell them soon......'   
  
  
*~End of Chapter Six~*   
AN: Hope this chapter was a little better(mostly the fight scene)! I know you probably have a lot of questions...will Marron tell her parents about her training and if she does what will they do? What will happen to Pan at the championships? What new secrets will be revealed about Marron? And, who was that person spying on them? Find out next time! Sayo! ^_^ 


	7. The World Tournament

An Old Evil Returns   
*~Chapter Seven~*   
*~The World Tournament~*   
  
AN: Yay! The World Martial Arts Tournament! Now, we'll see what happens hehehe ^_~ (And I know I have flaws, but I don't know that much about DBGT, but I'm learning. I hope I don't ruin the story ~_~ I hope you still like it).   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ   
  
After leaving Marron, Pan went to go back to train with Gohan and Goten while Marron went back to Piccolo. Time had passed and now it was the time Pan had been waiting for...the World Martial Arts Tournament. As Pan walked into the stadium she breathed in a breath of air.   
  
"Ahhh." she exhaled. "Finally! I've been waiting for a long time to be here. And I can't wait to go kick some butt!" Gohan looked down and smiled at her.   
  
"You just be careful alright?" Goku said, rubbing his hand on her hair, messing it up.   
  
"I will, don't worry." Pan said, trying to fix her hair. Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Pan, Videl, Bulma, Chi-chi, and Bra continued walking under the banners that advertised the World Tournament and Mr. Satan, the current champion.   
  
"I wonder where Krillin is," Goku said, "He told me he would be here to watch with 18 and Marron."   
  
"Marron's here?" Pan said, her face lighting up. Trunks looked to Goku with interest.   
  
"Yeah, I think so. They should be right around here."   
  
"I'm going to go see my Dad, ok?" Videl said.   
  
"I'll come with you." Gohan said, as he and Videl walked away from the rest of the group. Pan decided to stay with Goku. She liked him better than her other Grandfather, Mr. Satan.   
  
"Hey Goku!" A voice said. Goku looked to his left.   
  
"Krillin! 18! I'm glad you could come!" Krillin and 18 came forward.   
  
"Where's Marron?" Pan said, looking around.   
  
"She couldn't come. She had to go take some tests that she got in the mail from her school." 18 commented.   
  
"Oh." Trunks said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Pan's face looked disapointed.   
  
"Where's Piccolo? I thought he was competing?" Krillin asked.   
  
"He is. I just don't know where he is."   
  
"The Namek's probably just scared that he might have to compete against me or Kakarat." Vegeta mumbled.   
  
"Well, I'm going to check in and get my seat." Chi-chi said.   
  
"Now, you two be nice and play fair." Bulma whispered to Vegeta and Trunks.   
  
"Sure, Mom."   
  
"Whatever." Bulma pinched Vegeta.   
  
"Hey!" he said.   
  
"I mean it, Vegeta." She said, sternly. She, Chi-chi, 18, and Krillin went to take their seats.   
  
"Good luck guys!" Krillin waved. Suddenly, something started to ring. Goten took out his cell phone as Vegeta rolled his eyes.   
  
'That thing might as well be glued to his ear!' he thought.   
  
"Hello? Oh hi, Paris! What's new?..." Goten continued to talk. After signing in. Piccolo appeared with a girl behind him. She was wearing an outfit similar to his, but it was black and the belt was dark purple. She didn't have shoulder wieghts, but she had on the turbin and a veil across her face, showing only her eyes.   
  
"Hey, Piccolo." Goku said. Piccolo nodded and signed up as "Majunior," his usual alias. The girl behind him came forward and signed her name. Everyone stood and watched her.   
  
'Something's familiar about her....' Trunks thought. As she and Piccolo walked passed them, the girl paused at Trunks and Pan. She looked down at Pan.   
  
"Good luck." she said.   
  
"Yea......thanks." Pan said, folding her arms and looking at her in a distrusting kind of way. Pan obviously didn't like her. The girl looked up to Trunks and winked at him. He let out a little gasp in surprise as his eyes widened. The girl walked away with Piccolo at her side. Trunks walked up to the check-in booth and looked where the girl had signed her name.   
  
"Isis?" he said, 'That's an odd name. I've never heard of her before. Of course, I had never heard of the Supreme Kai, Yamu, Debora, or any of those other people before Majin Buu was released.' he thought.   
  
"Come on, Trunks, hurry up!" Vegeta said. Trunks walked away from the booth and joined the rest of the group. Gohan and Videl appeared soon after.   
  
"Hey, Goten. That girl that was with Piccolo sure seemed familiar. Do you think it could have been Marron?" Goten put his hand over the phone.   
  
"I'll be off in a second."   
  
"Ok."   
  
"Hey, Paris, I have to go and compete now. Watch for me on TV! ...... Alright......... ok........me too.........bye." He hung up his phone and put it in his jacket pocket.   
  
"No, I don't think it could have been Marron. Marron has blue eyes, that other girl had green. There's no way it could have been her."   
  
"Yeah......I guess you're right. And, besides, 18 said that she was taking a test anyway."   
  
"I don't trust her!" Pan piped in.   
  
"Who? That girl?" Goten asked.   
  
"Yes. I hope I can fight against her.....I wanna kick her butt."   
  
"Her name is Isis. And her power level was pretty stong." Trunks added.   
  
"Isis huh? Sounds like she's as cold as ice. Well, I'll be the one to set her on fire." Pan smiled devilishly. 'And now, I get to show everyone how much I've improved.'   
  
"Now, now, Pan, you don't know how tough this girl is. She might be out of your league." Goku said.   
  
"Yeah, and she might be too easy too." Pan retorted. They walked into the room where they would see who would be competing. The top sixteen got to fight and the Z fighters wizzed right through it. But, so did Piccolo and that strange girl who was with him. Next, it was the drawing time. It was Isis's turn to draw and when she did, she got the number that would be competing against Pan.   
  
'Yes! I get to fight against her and see what her power is really like!' Isis looked at Pan and squinted her eyes, then went back to stand next to Piccolo. Some unknown people showed up too. But, they weren't the type that seemed like something to worry about.   
  
  
'I wonder who that girl is?' Goku thought 'I've never seen her with Piccolo before. She must be a new student or something. I guess I'll go introduce myself after the drawing.'   
  
"Hey, Gohan. Who's that Isis-girl with Piccolo." Videl asked.   
  
"I don't know. But, there's something about her that seems familiar." Gohan commented. After everyone drew the board looked like this:   
  
1-Videl vs. Hornett 5   
2-Isis vs. Pan   
3-Piccolo vs Goten   
4-Trunks vs. Zeus   
5-Gohan vs. Jovanovich   
6-Viking vs. Vegeta   
7. Goku vs. Hunter   
8-Mr. Satan vs. Goldsmith   
  
'Hmmm....looks like I'll have to beat this lame-brain in order to fight Kakarat.' Vegeta thought, 'That won't be too hard.'   
  
"Looks like I'm up first." Videl said, as the group walked up towards the waiting room.   
  
"Be careful, Mom." Pan said, giving her a hug.   
  
"Don't worry about me. You just worry about yourself." Goku made his way towards Piccolo and confronted him. Isis moved out of their way and walked near a fountain and sat on it's edge.   
  
"You know you can't keep a secret from me, Piccolo. Now who is the girl."   
  
"I promised to keep her identity a secret. She came to me recently and I've been teaching her. Now, please excuse us. We have to meditate." Piccolo brushed passed him and took Isis's hand. He led her to the warm-up room to meditate.   
  
'Hmmmmm..... something's not right. Piccolo wouldn't just take on a student and not tell me. I wonder if-'   
  
"C'mon dad!" Goten called to him, interrupting his train of thought.   
  
"Coming, Goten." Goku ran to him. In the warm-up room. People were stretching and doing exercises to prepare themselves for their match. Piccolo and Isis were in another room, separated from the main one.   
  
"I've got to find out who that girl is." Trunks whispered to himself.   
  
"You don't have to. You want to." Gohan said, overhearing him. Trunks's eyes moved to look at him.   
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'll...be right back." he said, turning to go.   
  
"You can go spy on them if you want to. I won't stop you." Trunks stopped for a second then left. He found the room where Piccolo and Isis were meditating and pushed open the door so that only one of his eyes could see in. What he saw was Piccolo and Isis in a lotus position. They were floating in the air and bits of electricity were going off around them (Piccolo's was green and Isis's was gold). Trunks's mouth gaped open as he watched Isis and Piccolo. Isis's turban was slowly coming off, revealing stands of obsidian black hair which were starting to turn a bright gold. Trunks let out a small surprised gasp and Isis's eyes opened sharply and she saw him. Piccolo's eyes opened as Isis pointed a finger at Trunks and a spark of lighting almost hit him as he closed the door.   
  
"Woah. That girl's dangerous." He muttered to himself and walked back to the main room.   
  
"So, what happened?" Gohan asked.   
  
"I nearly got fried."   
  
"Ok, then...never mind."   
  
"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen. Can I have your attention please? We're going to get things started with our first match. She is the daughter of Hercule and probably the strongest woman among us. He spends most of his time breeding bees and hornets with the wrestling group Hornets." The announcer paused for a second, scratching his head about what he just said and how weird it sounded. "Everyone please welcome, Hornet 5 and Videl!" Hornet 5 and Videl walked up together side by side to the arena.   
  
"Woohoo go Videl!" Chi-chi, Bulma, and Krillin said. Videl blushed a little then got into her fighting mode. She put up her block and got ready to charge.   
  
"Hey, guys, I'm gonna go to Corrin's and get some censu beans. You never know when you'll need them," he looked to Pan.   
  
"What? I can handle myself!"   
  
"I'll be back soon." he sighed.   
  
"Yes, hurry back, Kakarot. You don't want to miss battling me in the final round." Vegeta said. Goku put his two index fingers to his forehead and disappeared. The sounds of Videl and Hornet going after each other could be heard and Videl had the advantage.   
  
  
  
*~End of Chapter Seven~*   
Sorry this chapter was so short, but I think I'm starting to get writer's block. Oh no! This has never happened before ~_~. Ok, I need ur help pplz. First, e-mail me whether you want me to put in Videl and Hornet's fight sequence, or to just move on to the next fight (Isis vs. Pan). And, if I don't update in a week ( Friday January 11th), then please send me an e-mail if you have any ideas. No idea is stupid to me so please help! Thanks a lot! Sayo =^_^=


End file.
